Mi peor pesadilla
by Luu-Lestrange
Summary: Mis padres intentaban a toda costa buscarme un novio y casarme. He aquí la historia de cómo logré sobrevivir a ello, a mi peor pesadilla." Lo sé, soy pésima con los resúmenes xD PoV Astoria Greengrass Dr
1. Let me introduce myself

**Disclaimer**: Bueh, creo que es obvio decir que no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de la Saga, sólo los que yo he creado para esta historia.

Ñeh, ojalá les guste :D

Espero reviews. Es mi primera historia… así que no sean tan malitos :B

And, here it goes !!

Enjoy.

* * *

**1: Let me introduce myself.**

Astoria Liz Greengrass… Bien, aunque estuve en Slytherin siempre me hacían la misma maldita pregunta… "¿Cómo fue que estuviste ahí si eres tan dulce?" ¡Ay, Merlín! Uf, es que a veces hay que aparentar para caer bien, no? Aunque… ok. Sí soy algo más "humana" que algunos de mis compañeros de casa, pero supongo que no viene al caso.

Ahora tengo 19 años. Salí de Hogwarts con honores; tuve la segunda mejor calificación de mi generación. No soy ninguna comelibros –por algo no estuve en Ravenclaw-, mi inteligencia es completamente un don.

¿Saben? Hay algo ahora que me está molestando mucho. Mi hermana Daphne, que tiene 21 está comprometida con Theodore Nott. No, no estoy celosa de que ella esté comprometida y yo no, es sólo que ahora a mis queridos padres les vino la idea de buscarme novio y casarme. ¿En qué piensan? ¡Tengo recién 19! ¡Apenas soy mayor de edad! Ellos dicen que no se me hará difícil encontrar a un chico que esté a "mi altura", aunque con eso de que debe ser un sangre pura y blablabla, mis opciones no son demasiadas… Y para colmo, mi hermana intenta animarme.

-Oh, vamos Tori… tuviste la suerte de nacer _casi_ tan bonita como yo. De seguro no te van a faltar los pretendientes. –dijo alegre sentándose a los pies de mi cama. Yo estaba desparramada boca abajo sobre mi cama.

-Ay, Daph… no me ayudas- dije hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada- Y precisamente el tener muchos pretendientes es lo que me asusta. ¿Te has puesto a pensar qué clase de humanoides van a escoger mis padres?- dije desesperada volviendo a levantar mi cabeza.

-Bueno, con tal de que no te armen una cita con Goyle o Marcus Flint… no tendrías que temer algo peor.- Le lancé una de mis mejores miradas asesinas.

-En serio hermana, no me ayudas.

A ver… Es cierto de que no soy un completo adefesio, quiero decir… no soy ninguna Miss Mundo Mágico, pero tengo lo mío. Tengo el cabello castaño, algo ondeado y largo hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura. Tengo los mismos ojos pardos de mi padre, y soy tan blanca como mi hermana y todas las mujeres de la familia… aunque tiene sus desventajas. Nunca me ha gustado asolearme, para no parecer un tomate maduro. Soy de estatura mediana y delgada. No tengo ni mucho ni poco de 'ciertos lugares', si saben a lo que me refiero. Cuando éramos adolescentes, a Daphne se le ocurrió la genial idea de ponerme de apodo 'Astoria "Planicie Costera" Greengrass' y obviamente encargarse de que todas sus amigas lo supieran. La cara de haber chupado un limón no me la quitaron en largos dos años.

Volviendo al tema que está desmoronando mi juventud, mis padres –especialmente mi madre- siempre se empeña en juzgarme o reprocharme algo. Yo la quiero y la respeto mucho, pero a veces de verdad me saca de mis casillas.

"¡Astoria! Quítale el Sonorus a esa horrible cosa" Es su frase más recurrente desde que cumplí los 15. A esa edad supongo que viene la 'rebeldía adolescente', y a mi me atacó con forma de guitarra. Me compré una y aprendí con mi primo, y desde entonces me la paso inventando melodías en mis ratos libres. También sé tocar el piano… ese es un poco más aceptable, según mi madre.

"Astoria, por el amor de Merlín… ¿Cuándo te vas a dignar a conseguir novio? ¿O quieres irte a un convento muggle?" Si supieras, madre. ¡Qué fastidio! Yo no voy a andar buscando desesperadamente a un chico. Aun creo en que debe ser _él_ quien me busque a _mí_, o al menos que haga el intento. No quiero apresurarme a nada.

* * *

Primer capi up! No me convence del todo, pero ya está. Ustedes dirán…


	2. La reunión

**Disclaimer**: Nuevamente, mi mentecita no ha sido capaz de crear el mundo de HP, por lo tanto nada de esto me pertenece :D Excepto obviamente, los personajes creados por mí en mis momentos de ocio.

Hey! Chapter Two up! Debo decir que me sorprende haber recibido mi primer review al otro día de haber publicado el primer capítulo xD Gracias !  
Creo que demoraré algo en volver a actualizar, pues entre mis pruebas, preuniversitario, banda y amigos, se me va toooodo el tiempo. Apenas tenga un respiro, pondré a trabajar al teclado de mi pc :)

Enjoy.

* * *

**2: La Reunión**

-Entonces, ¿vienes?

-¡Claro! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo Asthy

-Aglaia Dione Calliope, ¿te he dicho que odio ese apodo?- le dije a la cabeza de mi amiga, reflejada en las llamas.

-Jaja, sí. Pero después de tantos meses es imposible no molestarte un poco

-Maldita serpiente- respondí riendo

-Igualmente, querida. A propósito… ¿a quién más invitaste?

-A Cailyn, Amèlie y Columba

-Genial. Oye, debo irme. ¡Nos vemos a la noche entonces!

-Bien, nos vemos.

Así es. Para esta noche invité a mis cuatro mejores amigas. Aglaia Vlahos Nikolopoulos, Amèlie Lefebvre Moreau, Cailyn Allen Lewis y Columba Haynsworth Ackers. Todas éramos Slytherins, excepto Amèlie, que era Ravenclaw. Pero, por supuesto, aquello nunca fue obstáculo para nuestra amistad. Y por gracia divina, las cuatro somos sangre pura, así que como se estarán imaginando, tampoco hubo problemas por parte de nuestras familias.

-¡Auriga, Leanne! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlas!-

-Igualmente, querida. Pareciera que los años no pasaran por ti.- respondía afectuosamente Auriga Vlahos, al saludo de mi madre.

-Qué bueno verte. Hemos venido a dejar a las niñas, y claro, conversar un poco.-decía sonriente Leanne Haynsworth, madre de mi amiga Columba.

-Chicas, vayan tranquilas. En la sala está todo preparado. La comida y las bebidas.

-Gracias madre. Un gusto verlas, señoras- dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Oh, odio que mi madre aun nos llame 'niñas'-susurró Columba mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Yo sólo reí ante el comentario.

-¿Cuándo llegarán Ame y Cailyn?

-Me dijeron que llegarían por la red flu, Laia. Así que esperémoslas en la sala.

-Supongo que le dijiste a Kuh que preparara nuestros bocadillos favoritos, ¿cierto?- preguntó Columba

-No. Las mataré de hambre toda la noche, chicas. Están gordas- les dije seria, y al ver sus caras de espanto, me eché a reír –Esta noche será un noble y distinguido chiquero, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Así es, no hay nada mejor que un grupo de chicas de la alta sociedad comportándose como marranas- interrumpió Cailyn, quitándose la túnica de viaje y tosiendo un poco.

-¡Hasta que llegan!

-Pues, hubo complicaciones con lo de siempre. Cai no sabía que pijama traer- Amèlie estaba mirando ceñuda a Cailyn.

-Bien, bien, ¿Cuál será el tema de la noche?- preguntó alegremente Aglaia

-¡¡CHICOOOS!!- gritaron todas, menos yo. Esto me recordó a nuestras vacaciones cuando teníamos 14… y todas contaban sus "experiencias". Al parecer, seguimos siendo unas adolescentes –por no decir niñas-.

-Antes, déjenme silenciar esta sala. Lo que salga de aquí puede perjudicarnos severamente. Sobretodo con algunas madres conversando cerca de aquí. Las escuchamos al llegar.

-Tú y tus cosas, Am. Nunca cambias.

Nos pasamos el rato conversando sobre trivialidades. Música, moda, peinados, hechizos para chicas, y todo ese tipo de cosas. Aglaia había ido a la cocina a buscar más cerveza de mantequilla, pues nuestro elfo Kuh, estaba en su descanso.

-Laia, ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunté preocupada. Ella dejó las botellas en la mesita de centro. Venía muy pálida y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Se te apareció el basilisco, amiga?- soltó Columba, sonriendo ampliamente.

-No. Pero es algo que tiene que ver contigo y conmigo… y con Tori.

-¿Qué…?

-¡¡Nuestras madres quieren presentarles nuestros hermanos a Tori!! ¡¡Que mi hermano Adrastos y Alexander tengan una cita con Astoria!!- Mi única reacción fue enrojecer violentamente y abrir los ojos como platos (o quizás más, por la impresión)

-¿¿Estás jodiendo!!- escupió Columba

-No

-A... a ve- a ver Laia… ¿cómo es todo esto?- inquirió Cailyn, también impresionada. Aglaia suspiró.

-Oí a nuestras madres discutiendo por el asunto del compromiso de Tori. Y a tu madre y a la mía –dijo señalando a Columba-, se les ocurrió que nuestros hermanos podrían conocerla y "ver qué resultaba"- concluyó gesticulando las comillas.

-Esto… es… raro… - dije como pude, aun presa del shock.

-Demasiado para mi gusto- terminó Columba, desordenándose el pelo.

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos ya a mi habitación? Es tarde ya… y además podremos hablar mejor allí.

Llegamos a mi habitación y me desmoroné en la cama. Laia y Amèlie se sentaron en mi sillón, mientras Cailyn y Columba hacían aparecer unas colchonetas en el piso.

-No me imagino a mi querido Alexander Magnus teniendo una cita seria.

-¿Por qué no, Columba?- le preguntó Ame

-Simple. El chico es un patán. Veinte años y aun no aprende. Tori, él no te conviene… y no te lo digo por celos de hermana, porque sinceramente lo que haga o deje de hacer ese vago, me da lo mismo. Pero creo que no es el indicado para ti.

-¿Qué hay de Adrastos? Él es un buen chico- dijo Cailyn.

-Pues…sí. Lo es bastante si te gustan caballeros. Aunque también tiene sus escapadas. La decisión es tuya Tori. Pero, pase lo que pase, no quiero que la imagen de mi hermano y tú besándose afecte mi psiquis, ¿ok?

-Sigue siendo raro. A los dos los conozco… y no les niego que me parecen muy atractivos los dos, pero… no me hallo en una relación con Alex o Adrastos.

-¿Tus padres siguen buscando otros candidatos, cierto?

-Así es Ame. He escuchado un par de nombres ya. Está Goyle (ahí puse una mueca de asco), un Leo Montague… creo que tenía un hermano mayor. También un Regor Callaghan y Draco Malfoy, que fue compañero de Daphne.

-¡Merlín! ¿Dijiste acaso Regor Callaghan? ¿Regor Altais Callaghan, ex golpeador de Ravenclaw?- dijo Laia con una gran sonrisa

-¡Ese chico es un total sueño!- continuó Amèlie.

-No,no…-decía Columba agitando las manos- ¿Dijiste Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¡Ese chico si que fue hecho con amor!- No pude evitar reír ante el comentario.

-A Malfoy lo conozco, por los eventos de todos los años… pero a ese Regor… no lo recuerdo la verdad.

Sep. A Draco Malfoy lo conocí por todo el asunto de la Batalla de Hogwarts hace un par de años. Antes sólo lo había visto andar por ahí con sus dos gorilas, el resto de los de su curso, o en los aburridos eventos sociales. Recuerdo que –aun no sé por qué- me acerqué a él cuando la Batalla había terminado. Yo me había quedado en Hogwarts ese día porque quise ayudar, además… tengo (o más bien tenía) un tío Mortífago, que peleó en la Batalla… y contra mí.

Los señores Malfoy se retiraban a paso lento, visiblemente cansados, y Draco había dejado de caminar. Se volteó y se quedó mirando el castillo por unos momentos. Casualmente había visto la escena mientras paseaba por los terrenos… y algo me impulsó a hablarle. Me acerqué y me coloqué a su lado izquierdo. El chico se veía muy herido y con rastros de haber estado llorando.

-Sinceramente, todo esto fue para bien. Es feo que haya tenido que morir tanta gente… y que tantos más hayan sufrido –le levanté la mirada, buscando sus ojos.

-¿No deberías haber salido de aquí hace horas?- trató de parecer seco y frío, pero no le funcionó, sólo sonó triste y cansado.

-No. Quería quedarme y luchar contra mi tío Mortífago. Debo admitir que en parte me alegra el que esté muerto. Por cierto, soy Astoria Greengrass.- respondía tendiéndole mi mano.

-La hermana de Daphne.-musitó mientras cogía mi mano, como saludo.

-Debe parecerte sumamente raro que me acerque a hablarte como si nada- dije volviendo a mirar hacia el frente, con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí.- respondió él, y cuando levanté mi mirada, lo ví analizándome con cara de 'Ojalá que esta mirada te mate'

-Soy de las pocas personas que no le temen a tu familia. Sé que han sido víctimas también, independiente de otros… incidentes. Además, Daphne habla muy bien de ti. ¿Sabes?-continué, atrevidamente tomando su brazo izquierdo, mientras él me miraba sorprendido- Esta marca pronto estará sólo físicamente. No tiene por qué atormentarte. Llevará tiempo, pero en tu mente no va a aparecer nunca más. Tómala sólo como una fea cicatriz.

-Tú no sabes nada- dijo quitando bruscamente su brazo de mis manos, con la mirada triste y una mueca de rabia- Tú no entiendes.

-Bien, como quieras. Adiós, Malfoy.-me despedí con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa.

Y desde ahí que no lo vi más. Según supe, pasó un tiempo viviendo solo en Alemania luego de que el lío judicial terminara. Su madre, la señora Narcissa, siempre se llevó muy bien con mi madre, por lo que a menudo se escriben, y siempre, en conversaciones triviales de familia, me entero de estas cosas. Y, acorde con la última conversación donde salió este tema, los señores Malfoy siguen viviendo en Inglaterra, pero en una nueva mansión.

* * *

**N.A:** Quizás parezca un poco (bastante) rara la manera en que quise que Astoria conociera a Draco... pero tiene sus finalidades. Más adelante creo que haré mención de este momento nuevamente. Y también recalqué algo: Astoria tiene la costumbre de ser directa e impulsiva. ¿Qué otra chica hubiera osado tomar del brazo así como así a Malfoy? :D  
Espero reviews, rosas, chocolates, tomates y verduras varias dirigidas hacia mi persona. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. De compras

**3: De compras**

El resto de la noche pasó rápidamente. Fue genial haber vuelto a compartir con mis mejores amigas luego de tantos meses, y mejor aún el descubrir que seguimos siendo las mismas de siempre… alegres, algo inmaduras –ok, bastante- y sobretodo, unidas.

Se empeñaron en sacar el tema de mi compromiso y ¡agh! No me gusta hablar de eso… y ahora que salió la idea de tener una cita con los hermanos de mis mejores amigas… ¡Merlín, apiádate de mí!

-Astoria, tu madre y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

-Uhm… dime padre ¿Qué pasa?- A veces, de verdad me irritan las formalidades… pero "así deben ser las cosas".

-Lo que pasa hija, es que hemos organizado una fiesta – dijo mi madre.

-Una… fiesta?- respondí confundida.

-Veo que no amaneciste con muchas luces hoy, hermanita. Claro que una fiesta.- Recitaba Daphne mientras entraba al Salón.

-Será un evento por tu cumpleaños, querida.- explicó mi padre.

-Y por supuesto, un evento formal.- añadió mi madre.

-Invitaremos como es debido, a tus amigas, sus familias… en general a todo nuestro círculo. – Mi cara a estas alturas, era tooodo un poema. Algo así como esa pintura muggle que se llama "El grito".

-Oh! De seguro que será simplemente magnífico.- decía Daphne con una macabra alegría fingida, aplaudiendo rápidamente.

-¿No tendrías que estar con tu novio? – le escupí a Daphne

-No. He estado viendo a Theo todos estos días. También debo dejarlo respirar. – _Podrías dejarme respirar a mí de vez en cuando_, pensaba para mis adentros.

Bien, ahora las cosas sí que empeoraron. Un 'magno evento social' por mi cumpleaños 20. Wow, cuando era pequeña soñaba con irme de parranda por bares muggles cuando cumpliera 20. Pero supongo que sería sumamente 'mal visto', así que debo resignarme.

Para colmo, luego volveré al Instituto a seguir con mis estudios… cada día queda menos para volver al aula de pociones y hechizos medicinales.

La dichosa fiesta tomará lugar el viernes 16 de Agosto, justo el día de mi cumpleaños-en dos semanas más-; y a mediados de septiembre volveré a la vida universitaria.

Aglaia me acompañará a buscar un vestido para mi fiesta, y también comprará uno para ella. Finalmente –y luego de mucha discusión-, logré que mi madre me permitiera a mí escoger el vestido y no ella, como solía hacerlo para todos estos pomposos compromisos. ¡Demonios, que ya no tengo 14! Sé perfectamente elegir un buen vestido.

Al parecer, Laia me tenía una… 'sorpresilla' cuando nos encontramos en Hogsmeade.

-Oh… Adrastos, no esperaba que nos acompañaras.- dije y lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por los comentarios de la otra noche.

-Bueno, mis padres no quisieron dejarlas solas a ti y a Laia, tomando en cuenta a donde quieren ir… y digamos que hoy soy el enviado especial.

-Sí, no pude quitármelo de encima. Pero no importa, él se irá a otra tienda a buscar un traje para él… ¿no es cierto hermanito?- dijo Aglaia abrazándolo muy fuerte como queriendo asfixiarlo… y de hecho creo que eso pretendía.

No, no me molestó la compañía de Adrastos. De hecho, creo que a ninguna chica le molestaría. El chico es muy… muy bien parecido. Es alto, tiene los ojos azules brillantes igual a su hermana, el pelo de un negro intenso, la tez blanca sin ser pálida y para colmo, es de esos chicos con sonrisa de aviso de dentífricos. Pero, aún así, lo seguía viendo como 'el hermano de mi mejor amiga', después de todo, lo conozco desde poco antes que las chicas y yo estuviéramos en Hogwarts.

Ese día, no fuimos a las típicas tiendas de Hogsmeade o el Callejón Diagon. Fuimos a un pueblo, de magos por supuesto, en Escocia llamado Oplanswarth. En Oplanswarth hay tiendas de ropa muy finas y entré a una con Aglaia y su hermano, llamada Madame Louise.

Puesto que la boutique vendía ropa para ambos sexos, no fue necesario que nos 'deshiciéramos' de Adrastos, lo que no le hizo gracia a mi amiga.

Por suerte –según ella- inmediatamente una vendedora, una señora de unos 50 y algo años lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó a ver trajes. Noté la cara de auxilio que ponía Adrastos mientras era literalmente arrastrado hasta la sección de hombres, ya que la mujer lo miraba lasciva y descaradamente. Nosotras, por supuesto, nos reímos de lo lindo, hasta que otra vendedora, una señora más joven y de mejor trato hacia el cliente, nos atendió.

Me habré probado unos siete vestidos. Todos hermosos. Aglaia, con lo 'poco' vanidosa que es, se probó unos doce. Todos hermosos también. Al final, yo salí con un vestido morado oscuro, de escote poco pronunciado, largo, con detalles en plateado, su respectiva capa y zapatos a juego… todo muy elegante. Laia compró un vestido café oscuro que llevaba una cinta de un tono más claro a la altura de la cintura y llegaba a la rodilla, también muy elegante, y por supuesto también la capa, los zapatos y una cartera –que no se resistió a comprar-.

Luego vimos como venía Adrastos, pálido y con un par de bolsas en las manos. Según dijo, la señora se había empeñado en 'tomarle las medidas' a todas las prendas. Le pedí que me mostrara el traje por el cual la señora había hecho tanto alboroto, pero se negó. "Hasta el día de la fiesta, mi querida Astoria".

Fuimos a tomarnos un café a un lugar llamado The Old Magic Capuccino para descansar y conversar. Realmente había sido un largo día, y todavía quedaba bastante por hacer con este asunto de la fiesta.


End file.
